RWBY: A Calling Card
by Dragongod Eclipsen
Summary: After team RWBY's interdimensional debaucle with the Blazeblue cast and other parties, Ruby is given a card with three words emblazoned on it. After all, Qrow could use some backup against Tyrian...


This idea popped into my head during a card game of all things, so I decided to try my hand at it.

I kinda wanna make this into a full story. What do you think?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby could only stare at the card in her hand.

Her heart was torn, watching the horror before her. The world seemed to stop spinning as she witnessed the slaughter of her uncle. Adrenaline pushed her to aid him, but she was already broken and bloody.

The man with the scorpion tail. The only words that could be used to describe him were 'completely insane'. He assaulted Qrow with an energy only belonging to the mentally deranged. It didn't help that Qrow was tired after continuous battle, leaving him unable to even swing Harbinger.

Ruby looked down at the card in her hand, unable to watch as Qrow was sent flying into the stone of the abandoned village with a sickening crack that certainly wasn't the cobblestone.

The card was a small uninteresting thing, with four colors on it. One blue, one red, one yellow, and one purple. Three words were inked onto the front of the card, written in elegant and otherwise creepy calligraphy.

_Help from friends..._

Ruby closed her eyes as another horrible sound ripped through the air, this time the scream of her uncle as a scorpion tail cut into his side. A single tear fell from Ruby's eye, glinting silver as it hit the card.

Then, silence.

It was a pervading silence, as if the world itself was waiting for an incoming storm. A voice filled Ruby's mind. It was a gentle, but cold one. One that belonged to a machine in every sense of the word except physically.

_"Activating Universal Event Interference protocol... Request granted, Ruby Rose. We hope you enjoy your Cross Tag experience!"_

Thunder struck and the world shook furiously, as if the very fabric of reality was being torn open and something was forcing it's way through by way of sheer willpower. A familiar sensation filled Ruby's senses. That of an old acquaintance's presence.

Ruby opened her eyes, observing as a cloud of smoke cleared itself from her vision. Two figures stood quietly as the black mist faded away, revealing two familiar men.

Ragna the Bloodedge. His name brought both fear and hope to the people who knew his name. He may have been an SS class criminal, but he was a hero nonetheless. And Yuuki Terumi, the sadistic spirit of the destruction god Susano'o, trapped within the mortal coil of Hazama.

Ruby's eyes overflowed with tears as the two men re-acquainted themselves with their surroundings. Hazama brought his hand to his hat, lifting the black accessory and cracking his yellow snake eyes. Ragna gripped the handle of Bloodscythe, his body already tense and still.

"Where the hell?..."

Ragna muttered, his brows furrowing in a mixture of confusion and frustration. Hazama simply frowned, his mood ruined due to the sudden change in environment and supposedly because he was deprived of whatever sadistic torture he was inflicting on someone.

Ruby collided with Ragna's arm in a fashion not dissimilar to a little girl trying to persuade her father to buy her a gift. Her tears quickly seeped into Ragna's red jacket, breaking him of his observing. It also drew the attention of Hazama, who watched with curiosity.

"R-Ragna! I... I!"

Ruby could barely speak what she wished to, her mouth and face unable to function through the torrent of emotion she was feeling.

"What the hell?! Ruby?! Where the fuck are we!?"

Hazama and Ragna's eyes were quickly drawn to a fit of maniacal laughter to their left. A man with a scorpion tail stood with his boot pressed tightly down on another man whose wounds looked to be critical.

"Ooh, looks like the little girl called for help! I'm sorry it won't save you..."

Hazama instantly felt animosity for the scorpion tailed man, seemingly sensing the insanity that rivaled his own. He lifted his hand to his hat again, his frown curling into a full on snarl.

Ruby shook Ragna's sleeve, continuing to soak the material with her tears. Ragna bent down on one knee, placing his hand on Ruby's shoulder reassuringly.

"Please!... please..."

Her cried eventually petered out into troubled whimpering. Ragna scowled in anger, feeling a sense of guilt creep up within him. Hazama turned his gaze to Ruby, whose tears somehow managed to anger him further.

"Damn it woman! Spit it out!"

He snapped, his snake eyes dilating more than they already had in his anger. Ragna glared at the green haired man, easily offended by Hazama's yelling at the young girl. Ruby removed her face from Ragna's sleeve and opened her mouth wide, releasing the most despaired cry she had since the fall of Beacon.

"HELP MY UNCLE QROW!"

The two men were taken aback the sheer desperation in the girl's voice, even managing to strike a cord in Hazama and by extension Terumi. They stood dumbfounded by the pleas until the scorpion tailed man made his move.

"Why of course! Help him. I implore you."

He finished the sentence with a wave of creepy chuckles. Hazama's snarl morphed into a sadistic smirk as he removed his hat, black and green energies beginning to swirl like snakes around him.

"Hey Raggy, I say we call our little brawl off."

Ragna stood, gently lowering Ruby down onto the cobblestone while gripping Bloodscythe with his left hand. Black and crimson smoke began to encase his form as well, making the air itself thick and viscous.

"I think that's the first thing we've ever agreed on."

The two men walked forward, their murderous intent already filling the area with a black smoky substance. Ragna drew Bloodscythe effortlessly while Hazama pulled a butterfly knife from his chest pocket and spun it around his fingers.

The scorpion tailed man gave another chuckle as he lifted his boot from the other man's chest, stepping forward and hunching over like an old hermit with arthritis. His bladed gauntlets sprung outward quickly and he taunted the two men with a single finger.

"Well, come on the-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Ragna was upon him, his sword swinging downward with crimson energy encasing it. The man dodged to the left easily, a smile still plastered upon his face. The cobblestones exploded as Bloodscythe tore through them, sending bits of stone shrapnel flying.

The man lunged forward, attempting to slit Ragna's throat with his bladed wrist weapons. The jacketed man moved backwards nonchalantly, having faced opponants easily ten times faster than his current one.

The scorpion tailed man leapt backward, barely dodging as Ouroboros cut it's way through the air. Hazama pulled himself towards the man, not hesitating to swing his butterfly knife at the man's jugular. The man dodged swiftly, visibly beginning to worry for his own safety.

Hazama smiled with glee, euphoria filling his system at having broken the man's attitude so quickly. He brought his leg up and slammed it downwards, cracking the stone as his heel met with it. The man once again leapt backward, but not out of reach.

"Oh, don't run! I WANT TO HAVE MORE FUN!"

Hazama screamed as he lurched backward and sent two black and green snake creatures forward. They coiled around each other as they shot ahead, forcing the man to leap into the air to avoid them. Ragna then appeared above him, Bloodscythe already prepared to cleave the man in two.

The man brought up his wrist blades, keeping the offending weapon from cutting him in twixt, but failing to save him from crashing down on the cobblestones. The man rolled backward, dodging by half an inch as Ragna brought Bloodscythe back upwards in an attempt to finish his original goal.

Hazama leapt over Ragna, sending Ouroboros rocketing towards the scorpion tailed man. The man brought up his right hand just time to save his wrist from being crushed by Ouroboros, but his weapon wasn't so lucky as it shattered under the force.

Hazama flew forwards, planting both feet in the man's chest and audibly breaking some ribs. The green haired villain then rode on the man like a skateboard, much to Hazama's amusement. Hazama backflipped off the man as the momentum faded, landing deftly on both feet.

The man rolled four times before coming to stop. He writhed on the ground like a dying bug, spewing pained groans and splutters as he did so. Ragna padded up next to Hazama, watching as the man flopped about.

Hazama frowned as he watched the display.

"Oh c'mon! I've heard of overkill, but this is just stupid. Hurry up and die!"

The man only responded by letting out a damn-near fake sounding cry, his hand outstretched like he was clawing to get out of an imaginary box. Hazama snarled before walking forward with full intention to finish the man.

Ragna simply diverted his attention to the onlooking team RNJR, who watched in a mixture of horror, surprise and hope. The defeated man was being looked after by Ruby, which proved to Ragna that the man was her uncle Qrow.

Hazama stomped over to the scorpion tailed man, swiftly kicking him in the side with a little more force than he intended. The man cried out and rolled over onto his back, leaving him open as Hazama planted the sole of his shoe on the man's chest.

"C'mon! Die, die **DIE!**"

Hazama shouted, grinding his shoe into the man's chest. Ragna watched with indifference. If had been anybody else, he would stop his arch-enemy, but this man seemed to deserve every bit of the pain he was experiencing. Hazama once again reared back and slammed his foot into the man's side, seemingly failing to see the scorpion tail preparing to strike.

The tail lashed out viciously, only to strike air as Hazama side-stepped the attack and slashed off the end of it with his butterfly knife. Hazama then added one more kick to his display, sending the man rolling a few feet.

"Are you stupid!? You think I wouldn't notice that pitiful little attempt?! Hurry up and die like the insect you are!"

The man simply stood up, his arms and hands curling in a deranged manner as he whimpered in defeat.

"She'll forgive you..."

He whispered before darting out of the entrance of the town, what was left of his tail tucked between his legs.


End file.
